FitzSimmons on Scotland
by Princess of Paris
Summary: Now that the Scottish referendum is over, I think i'm safe to publish this! FitzSimmons argue over the outcome of the September referendum with help from other residents of the bus and a special guest!


FitzSimmons Scottish Referendum fanfiction

"And the latest news tonight as the polls close for Scotland's independence vote, so now the United Kingdom holds its breath waiting for the result. We now go to our correspondent in Edinburgh…"

Simmons rolled her eyes and turned BBC1 to a different channel. She was so fed up of hearing about his vote from Fitz! As she flicked through the channels, and was just about to change the channel to Doctor Who, there was a shout from behind her.

"SIMMONS! Do not change that channel! I want to hear about the vote!" The voice was that of Leo Fitz, who was rushing to the sofa, and sat down next to her. "Go back to BBC news… now." Simmons put her head in her hands, and chucked the controller at him and getting up to make a cup of tea.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see how we do?" came the Scotsman's voice from behind her. She sighed, and turned around.

"No. No I don't. Personally I don't want them to leave. It won't make the UK the UK anymore!" She said, her voice getting slightly louder and more irritated with every word.

"Simmons it's high time that we left again! We were okay for the first few millennia on our own! We'll be fine!" At this Simmons scoffed.

"William Wallace! Mary Queen of Scots! James the first!" Fitz looked infuriated for a moment, before he smirked.

"Alexander Fleming. Andy Murray. Arthur Conan Doyle. All Scottish! Also, David Tennant AND Peter Capaldi! SCOTTISH!" By this point, both Fitz and Simmons were yelling at each other, and the sound of footsteps broke their silence, as Coulson walked down the steps to his office, a slight scowl on his face.

"Can you possibly be quiet? I'm trying to talk to Agent Hill! But Fitz is right." Coulson folded his arms, as Simmons looked around in exasperation, and spotted Skye's bunk on the other side of the room; she rushed over, and banged on the door.

"Skye? Can you come and back me up please?" The door slid open, to reveal Skye, sat on her bed with her eyebrows raised.

"No. I'm not getting involved in this." She said, and the doors swung shut again, but not before Skye shouted to the others "She is right though!" Simmons turned around, a slight smirk on her face.

"See?" she said, before skipping back to where Fitz and Coulson were standing. Coulson put his head in his hands, and Fitz just glared. "Look- why don't we just ask Agent Hill what she thinks? She can have the deciding vote, and then we can stop talking about this until tomorrow when we get the result." They all looked at each other, before running to the stairs- all trying to beat each other to ask Agent Hill. Coulson got there first as he was the only person who knew the passcode to actually get into his office, and they all tumbled in- much to Hill's astonishment as her head snapped up from doing Tony Stark's paperwork whilst Coulson was 'dealing' with FitzSimmons.

"Coulson… why are they here?" she asked, pushing the papers to one side and raising her eyebrows.

"We just wanted to ask you a question ma'am." Said Fitz, who was extremely out of breath. Hill rolled her eyes, and gestured for them to continue.

"We were wondering if you want Scotland to go independent or not?" asked Simmons, who was wiping sweat from her brow. Hill sighed, and rolled her eyes, but seemed to deliberate for a moment.

"I think they might just get it, but I don't think that it will be in their best interests to leave. That is all I'm saying, now Coulson can we leave this behind, and get on with me complaining about Stark?" Coulson chuckled, and opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off by a shout from Hill's end.

"Complaining about me? What's wrong with me?" Tony. Coulson's eyes widened and he scrambled for the remote, but too late… Tony's face came into view. His trademark smirk in place for a second, before it was replaced by wonder, fear, happiness and then anger.

"COULSON?!"


End file.
